Il est pourtant si simple d'aimer
by sakuralittle
Summary: « Si je te mords, tu ne pourras plus vivre normalement. »« Je ne suis pas normal. »« Tu ne pourras plus voir les gens que tu aimes. »« C’est toi que j’aime. »« Tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour. »« Tu seras ma lumière. »


**Sakura point of view.**

Il est pourtant si simple d'aimer alors pourquoi ne suis je pas capable de te rendre heureux ? Peut être parce que je ne suis pas heureuse moi-même. Et si je ne suis pas heureuse, pourquoi ? Il est si difficile de se souvenir de son passé mais moi, je me souviens… de cette nuit sombre où je l'ai vu pour la première et dernière fois. C'était il y a un an de cela, il m'avais suffit de croiser son regard pour qu'il me vole mon cœur et le garde prisonnier à tout jamais. J'avais alors 17 ans et je revenais d'une soirée baby-sitting tard le soir. Il devait être minuit passé, et c'était jour de pleine lune. J'avançais calmement comme à mon habitude pour savourer l'air frais et calme de la nuit quand j'entendis un cri déchirant, brisant le silence qui c'était installé. Toute personne normale aurait cherché à s'éloigner le plus possible mais… je ne suis pas normal. J'ai cherché à savoir d'où provenait ce son, un son semblant venir des entrailles de l'enfer. Si profonds et si sombre à la fois. Et je ne croyais pas si bien dire… ce son provenait d'une créature de la nuit et la vision qui s'offrit à moi par la suite me terrifia si bien que je m'écroula sur mes genoux. Du sang, partout autour de lui, une vision d'horreur que je n'ai jamais pus oublier. Mais cet être démoniaque avait le charme du diable en personne. Et ses yeux, Dieu lui-même le jalouserais pour sa couleur ambre. Je ne savais plus bouger tellement j'étais terrifiée. Pourtant, je savais que je devais m'en aller le plus vite possible mais c'était trop tard… il m'avait vu ou entendu, sur le coup je n'avais pas fais attention. Il s'était approché de moi d'une lenteur exaspérante. Il s'était accroupi, mis une main sur ma joue droite et effleurer mes lèvres des siennes, tout ça en continuant de me fixer de son regard envoûtant. Tout ça, qui ne dura que quelques secondes dans la réalité me paru à moi une éternité. Et sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu et l'on entendait les sirènes de police s'approcher du lieu où quelques instants plus tôt, mon cœur avait cessé de battre pour ce regard.

J'ai maintenant 18 ans et la personne avec qui je suis n'est pas heureuse. Sans doute parce qu'il a du remarquer que ce n'est pas à lui que je pense dans mes moments d'absences totale du monde réel. Sauf cette fois-ci…

« Sakura… Sakura ! »

« Hein ? Tu disais ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi. C'est important. »

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de… »

« De tes moments d'absences ? Oui. Mais, il n'y a pas que de ça dont je voudrais de parler. »

« … »

« Sakura… ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je t'aime c'est vrai… mais pas comme je le pensais. Tu… tu es ma petite sœur. Et puis, soyons francs ! Toi non plus tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est plutôt la personne à qui tu penses tout le temps que tu aimes vraiment. »

« Alors… c'est fini ? »

« Oui. Tu as changé depuis cet incident il y a de ça un an. Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là…même pas à la police. Sakura… que c'est il passé ? Réponds moi. »

« … est ce que… tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ? »

« Promis »

Il a pris ma main dans les siennes. Quand il me prend la main comme ça, c'est que je peux lui faire confiance, il ne dira rien. Et je me suis mise à tout lui raconter, tout ! Dans les moindres détails.

« Yukito… que crois tu que c'était ? »

« … je ne sais pas. Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? »

« Yukito, je t'en prie ne me fais pas regretter de te l'avoir dit. »

« Désolée, mais ça me parait incroyable. »

« Ça pourrait être un vampire… »

« Sa…sakura, je crois que tu exagère, les vampires ça n'existe pas. »

« Mais qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autres alors ?! »

« À mon avis ça ne devait être qu'un psychopathe et avec tout ce sang tu as du croire à une espèce d'illusion. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui… c'est possible, mais son regard Yukito. Il était tellement… profond et triste. »

« Oui, je comprends… »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, je suis fatiguée. »

« Je vais te raccompagner. »

« Non, ça ira je vais rentrer à pieds. »

« Tu es sûr ? Il est déjà minuit. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas, je n'habite pas loin. »

« … D'accord »

**Shaolan point of view.******

Encore une fois, je me relève pour commettre l'irréparable. Oui, encore une fois boire cette eau de vie. Encore une fois, enlever la vie d'un être fragile, sans défense. Encore une fois, arracher un être à sa famille. Encore et encore toujours le même mécanisme : boire du sang. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, enfin… si on peut appeler ça une vie. On ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis. Maintenant, c'est trop tard je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Encore cette sensation… je la sens, qui est là, non loin de moi. Mais, je ne peux pas la voir je risquerais de le regretter. Cela fait un an que je l'ai vue… mais je me souviens toujours de son regard, vert comme l'émeraude. Je m'éloigne suffisamment pour ne pas la croiser mais pour pouvoir continuer à la sentir. De jour en jour, c'est de plus en plus difficile de me retenir d'aller la voir. On dirait qu'elle marche… à cette heure de la nuit ? Les rues ne sont pas sûr c'est dernier temps… elle risque de se faire agresser par un drogué… ou par un vampire.

**Sakura point of view.**

Je marchais tranquillement quand je sentis que quelqu'un me suivais. J'accélérais de plus en plus le pas mais la personne qui me suivait m'attrapa par la main. J'eu juste le temps de me retourner pour voir son visage qu'il me mettait déjà son autre main sur ma bouche. J'avais peur, c'était encore un de ces drogués. Il me plaqua violement contre un mur, je fermai les yeux sur le coup et quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Mais tout d'un coup plus rien… plus de fou furieux qui me tenait fermement. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un autre homme qui devait avoir mon âge, mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il tenait le drogué par le cou dans les airs. Je glissai le long du mur sous le choc. Cette silhouette me disait quelque chose, mais qui ?

« Ne reviens plus jamais traîner ici compris ? »

« … »

« REPONDS ! »

« Ou… oui. »

La personne lâcha le drogué et se tourna lentement vers moi. Cet homme… c'est…

« C'est dangereux… de marcher seul dans les rues à cette heure avancé de la nuit. Rentrez chez vous ! »

Il me tourna le dos et commença à partir mais je ne pu m'empêcher de l'interpeller. Je savais que, après, je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière mais c'était plus fort que moi : cet homme m'attirait.

« Attendez ! »

« … »

« Vous êtes… l'homme de cette nuit là pas vrai ? Il y a un an. »

**Shaolan point of view.**

Je la sentais en danger et je devais agir vite si je voulais la sauver. Je la vis à la merci de cet humain près à la détruire complètement. Je ne réfléchi pas et je l'agrippai par le cous en lui disant de ne jamais revenir traîner ici le soir. Ensuite je me tournai vers elle pour lui ordonnai de rentrer chez elle et enfin lui tournai le dos. Je devais m'en aller sinon je savais que je la ferais mienne. Si elle est constituée normalement, elle ne devrait pas me retenir et partir. Mais voilà, elle n'est pas normale et c'est pour ça qu'elle a éveillée en moi un intérêt spécial cette nuit là. Mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à la condamner à vivre dans les ténèbre par pur égoïsme.

« Attendez ! »

Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas se passer simplement, je savais bien qu'elle allait me retenir, je savais bien que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de me retourner pour voir ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude si plein de vie. Je le savais mais…

« Vous êtes… l'homme de cette nuit là pas vrai ? Il y a un an. »

Alors comme ça elle ne m'a pas oublié. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait elle oublier cette vision d'horreur. Je me retournai pour la regarder, elle était toujours assise le long du mur alors je lui tendis ma main pour la relever. Je l'attirai à moi, un peu trop fort, puisque maintenant elle se retrouvait dans mes bras. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler son si beau visage, de caresser ses lèvres de mes doigts. Je lui souris, sourire qu'elle me rend presque aussitôt avant de me saisir de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Je la pris par la taille et m'envola dans les cieux. Je voulais lui montrer ce que je voyais chaque nuit, je voulais lui montrer mon horizon.

**Sakura point of view.**

****

Je le vois qui se retourne doucement vers moi qui m'observe puis me tendit sa main. Il me tira vers lui, un peu trop fort sans doute, puisque je me retrouva coller à lui. Doucement il caressa mon visage, mes lèvres. Il me sourit, je lui souris et il fini par m'embrasser. C'était un baiser très tendre et doux. Soudain je sentis un air glacé s'engouffrer dans mes vêtements, j'ouvris les yeux et décela dans son regard une lueur d'amusement. Je détachai mes lèvres des sienne et regardai vers le bas. Je ne pus retenir un cri et de m'accrocher à son coup comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et je crois pas si bien dire : nous flottions dans les airs !

« N'aie pas peur, tu ne risques rien. »

« … »

« Regarde, c'est magnifique. »

« Oui. »

« -- ; tu pourrais au moins ouvrir les yeux Sakura. »

J'ouvris mes yeux lentement pour découvrir un paysage magnifique. Toutes ces lumières dans la nuit.

« Comment connaissez vous mon prénom ? »

« … je suis… un vampire. »

« Vous êtes tout chaud… » En disant cela je me blottit encore plus dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse.

« Je ne peux pas être chaud… Toute personne normale aurait eu peur. »

« Je ne suis pas normal. »

**Shaolan point of view.**

****

Ça je l'avais remarquer depuis longtemps. Elle sait qu'elle pourrait mourir à tout instant mais… elle reste paisible, son cœur est toujours aussi calme. Bientôt il ne battra plus du tout. Pourquoi n'ai-je pu résister à son regard ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti ? Je vais devoir la mordre tels sont les règles. Elle sait qui je suis, elle devient ce que je suis. Stupide règles !

« Sakura… »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis obligée de te mordre. »

« … »

« Il sait qui nous sommes, il devient ce que nous sommes. »

« C'est votre loi ? »

« Oui. »

Malgré ce que je viens de lui apprendre, elle est toujours égale à elle-même. Les battements de son cœur que j'aime tant écouter n'ont pas accéléré.

« Je ne veux pas te mordre. »

« Si tu désobéis, que t'arrivera t-il ? »

« … je mourrai. »

Je la sentis se crisper à mes paroles et cette fois son cœur s'accéléra. Quel son mélodieux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ton cœur s'éteindre ! »

« Mords moi ! »

« NON ! »

Elle sursauta à ma brusquerie mais me serra encore plus fort.

« Descendons s'il te plait… Quel est ton prénom ? Tu connais le mien. C'est injuste. »

« Shaolan Li »

« Petit loup. »

**Sakura point of view.**

****

Je savais qu'on ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et lui aussi le savais. On ne faisait que repousser l'échéance. Il s'était posé doucement dans le parc de mon enfance, le parc pingouin. C'est là que je me rendais quand quelque chose n'allais pas. Il a du certainement savoir tout ça de la même façon que mon prénom. Tout ça me fait peur. Ne plus pouvoir rester à la lumière du jour doit être terriblement pénible. Mais qu'est ce que tout ça comparer à le perdre. Je préfère mille fois ne plus jamais voir le soleil que de le voir mourir lui. Je le regardai dans les yeux attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Si je te mords, tu ne pourras plus vivre normalement. »

« Je ne suis pas normal. »

« Tu ne pourras plus voir les gens que tu aimes. »

« C'est toi que j'aime. »

« Tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour. »

« Tu seras ma lumière. »

« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? »

Ça voix tremblait à cause de l'émotion. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Shaolan. Tu me veux en ta possession et moi… moi je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

Je le vis s'approcher de moi et enfuir son visage dans mon cou. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma peau tendue.

**Shaolan point of view.**

****

Le point de non retour. Je sorti mes canine et mes yeux comme à chaque fois devenais d'un noir plus sombre que les ténèbres.

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal au début. »

Ma voix était rauque. Je sentais tout son sang affluer dans ses veines. Je savourais d'avance le goût exquis qu'elle devait avoir.

« Mords moi. »

Je la mordis et à partir de ce moment, notre existence fut liée à tout jamais.

« Je t'aime Shaolan. »

Fin

Voila c'est fini ! J'espère que ce oneshot vous a plus.

Shaolan signifie petit loup en chinois.

Sakuralittle. (laissez plein de commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir, même les mauvais… enfin peut-être pas.)

© Pas touche c'ta moah !!! LoL


End file.
